


Nothing like it seems ( Hiatus till I kill my writer block)

by GabIsOkay



Series: Mommy Issues [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author don't take tags seriously, Body Horror, F/M, High School, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know English, Insanity, Jonathan Have Mommy Issues, M/M, Murder, OH WAIT ALMOST FORGOT THAT ONE, Pack Dynamics, Supernatural Elements, What is Comfort, first of all, i don't know how to tag, i don't know how to write, just kiddin, second of all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabIsOkay/pseuds/GabIsOkay
Summary: When two new guys join Evans classes, he thinks about them as "little problem" that he will take care of later.But "little problem" won't go away.Because "little problem" is nothing like it seems.(THIS IS BEING RE-WRITTEN AND EDITED WHILE I'M MAKING SECOND CHAPTER)





	1. I'll be god today

**Author's Note:**

> Here I will put trigger warnings in the future!

It was Monday when they heard that they were about to get new students. When it was Tuesday, everybody already was losing their shit.I wasn't surprised, maybe amused, but not surprised. We haven't got any new students in like, freaking ages. I mean, we were in a special class, in a special school. Who the hell could be so important to join us in the middle of the year?

We all were sitting in the classroom, discussing what kind of crazy creatures could be our new classmates when our teacher walked in. She gave us a glare, sitting down behind her desk. "Okay boys, calm your tits." She said, seeing us almost jumping with enthusiasm. This woman was wearing tired expression, looking at us like we were some sort of crazy, unstable people, that she was tired of so much she could go on killing spree any time .Well, that's true if you think about it. We could murder everyone here and I bet that nobody would notice. "We would calm our tits if you show us these guys behind the door!" Yelled Nogla, clearly not about calming his tits (okay that sounded way more normal in my head). He was followed by quiet agreements and nods. "Well," Teacher responded, giving him a look, that said 'One more word, and I'm gonna make you eat your own spleen." first, there's no screaming in my class. Second " She said with annoyance "they can come in, but I swear if you gonna do something like I don't know, burning them alive or some crap, you all gettin' some serious talk, ya hear me, boys?" We all nodded politely, and she opened the door, letting two guys walk in.

Normally, when you join a new class, see new faces, you are nervous. But these dudes just walked in, casually like they belonged here. The tall one, with the beginning of a beard, in a flannel shirt, was looking pretty happy for the new class, but at the same time he was looking calm. He had really long fingers, but besides this, he was looking quite normal. The second guy looked bored, to be honest. He was lanky and pale, and he wore a blue jacket. The weirdest thing about him was his hockey mask, and I couldn't tell if that was just a decoration or something more. His arm twitched few times as he looked at his new classmates. 

I looked at Ohm. He always could tell if there was a problem. Someone who could see future was always useful in the group.He was tugging his sleeve, looking at me. He looked absolutely confused like there was something wrong but he couldn't say what it was .There was nothing extraordinary about these guys. Like, Jesus, nothing! Just normal dudes going to new school with paranormal teenagers. You know, normal Tuesday. "Okay boys," Teacher said. "Introduce yourselves?"

She tried so hard to not sound or look like she was dead inside for years.

She was doing a terrible job at it.

The tall one, with a flannel shirt, smiled." My name is Luke Voorhees, but this grumpy guy is Jonathan Voorhees." Jonathan twitched when his name was mentioned. You could see him blinking few times and then nodding .

I looked at Ohm again, this time not receiving look back. He was holding his head on the desk, between his arms. He was shaking slightly. I looked back at the guys that were standing in front of us.Luke, or how he said to call him, Cartoonz, was talking to the teacher, showing her some papers that she needed to sign. Jonathan aka nick-unknown was sitting in a first free desk, that happened to be just before me and Ohm. He looked at him and tilted his head.

"Is he okay?" He asked. Ohm whined behind the shield that he made with his arms. I looked worried at my friend and at Jonathan.

"Honestly, I'm thinking you giving him a headache." I heard someone say beside us. I and Jonathan looked in this direction.I wasn't surprised at the sight of Tyler, the one who said that phrase, he was always aggressive towards strangers, I was surprised at the sight of Craig, who was looking at Jonathan like he just murdered his mother. Considering that he and Ohm were friends for a long time, I wouldn't be surprised if Craig decided to hit Jonathan with a shoe or something.

"Oh, sorry, but he has to get used to pain now." Jonathan said, titling his head even more and shrugging. The mask was making it hard to say what was his facial expression at the moment. He turned his head to face his friend ( maybe brother?) as he stood. He grabbed his bag and looked at me. "Do you have any idea where is the gym? I don't think we gonna find it ourselves." Jonathan asked me, glancing down on Ohm. In the exact moment when I nodded, the bell ringed.

I looked at the rest of the guys. I saw Brian raising a brow at me, Marcel just sighed and looked at his homework, Tyler and Craig looked at Jonathan warily, Lui winked at me and Nogla hit the back of his head. I inhaled and stood up."Alright." I sighed and looked up to meet his unfriendly eyes under the hockey mask."Let's go"

I thought it will be just a while.  
I wish I could say that while I was waiting for Jonathan and his brother behind the door, I come up with a plan how to start a conversation with them. I really wish. But the truth is, I didn't. The only thing I did, was blankly stare at my phone, and more accurately, at chat that Nogla made a few months ago for group project we were doing.

 

I AM WILDCAT: guys i think Evan is kidnapped.  
I AM WILDCAT: again.  
Terroriser: wat  
Craig: I think Tyler is talkin about that one time when Evan thought it was good idea to check out that white van in front of our school.  
Lui: and i think he's talking about the new guys.  
Ohm: He's gonna show them a way to the gym.  
BasicallyIDoWrk: He's ded.  
Nogla: HELLA DED  
Vanoss: guys, they're not gonna kill me.  
I AM WILDCAT: Hes alive!!  
Craig: We were doing bets how long it will take you to respond lol  
Vanoss: And?  
Ohm: I won.  
Ohm: Obviously.  
Craig: Screw you.  
Vanoss: guys can you tell the coach that we will be late? They're talking to the teacher and they don't look like they are about to stop soon.  
BasicallyIDoWrk: Are you sure? They will have more time to hide your body.  
Nogla: Pls, they would not even hide his body.  
Terroriser: Yeah, theyre gonna eat him or smth.

"Nah, we wouldn't. As much as I'm hungry, people don't look like the great meal to me." I heard Luke, standing right behind me. I jumped, while he tried to hide a grin forming on his lips. His grin was nothing like 'I will hang you on your guts and then take a photo for my Instagram account' grin, but more like warm, friendly smile.  
"That's a relief." I laughed nervously as I looked at him. He was nothing like his brother. He had warm chocolate eyes and he was tanned.His right eye was closed all the time, and he looked a lot friendlier than Jonathan, who just left the class.  
I looked at him. Hockey mask was dirty, and dark hair very short. They looked nothing like brothers.  
"What? They don't like us already?" Asked Luke, giving me the sad look and fake pout.  
"More like they are scared." Said Jonathan. "Jesus, they could at least look like they are not about to make our lives a living hell." He sighed, crossing his arms, not looking pleased with the behavior of my friends.  
"Well," I started walking." you two are giving vibe that something is not right. Are you two ghosts?" I asked, trying to sound gently curious.  
"Nope," Said Jonathan. "Do any of your friends have an idea what we could be?'' He snickered  
"Nope." I said shoving my phone into my pocket."I mean, Marcel thought Luke could be a vampire, but honestly?" I shrugged." You don't really look like vampire"  
"Well, I'm something like this, not actually a vampire, but close enough." Said Luke, chuckling .  
"Really? Well, that explains your teeth" I said, pointing to his sharp teeth. "But they all are sharp,so a werewolf?"  
Luke shrugged and smiled, he's one tooth protrude out his lip."Something like that"  
~~~~~~  
Their gym was a just regular gym, nothing special, but brothers looked like they seen something like that the first time in their lives.  
"So this is g-" I got interrupted by our coach's yell.  
"Why tHE HEeL YOU ARE LATE." It wasn't even question.  
"Well sir, our new friends-"  
"Our new friends? OH SWEET. " He grinned sadistically. "Alright, get change. We'll see what you both, sore losers can do." Coach pointed at Luke and Jonathan.  
We'll see, huh?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Oh boy, we sure about to see a great show." Craig whispered into my ear, looking at the coach, who was yelling at Jonathan and Luke.  
"What? Why?" I asked, gently curious. Craig only smirked and turn his head to coach.

" WHAT IS YOUR NAME, PUNK?!" Coach cried, his saliva on Jonathan's mask.  
"Voorhees, sir." I heard from a pale boy. He was trying to keep his straight face but I saw his eye twitch.  
"SOUNDS GAY SON!" Jonathan smirked at this remark.  
"I don't think that my name can sound gay, sir. I don't think any name can sound gay." He said, tilting his head.  
"Besides, I'm not the one who just spat to my freaking mouth." He smiled at a face that coach was making. "Well, that was fun." He added under his breath.

Doing push-ups for the whole 45 minutes didn't look like fun tho.  
"Alright, fuckboys!" Screamed coach."See you tomorrow! Don't drink bleach!" He added, leaving the room.  
"Doesn't sound like a good advice right now." I heard the whine from Jonathan as his arms gave in and he fell on the floor.  
"You were the one talking back to coach." Said Craig, while picking balls from the ground and throwing them back to the storage..  
"Well, he was the one who tried to sexually abuse me. Stop the abuse, man!"  
"It was a self-defense!"  
"What? In which point?"  
" He's saliva is like a fucking venom! He just wanted to make holes in your face!"  
"Why?" Laughed Jon, standing up.  
"Cuz you're ugly? Duh." Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing to look at Jonathan reaction.  
He just shrugged ."We all in this together." Craig gasped and clenched his hoodie in the place where his heart should be.  
"Hey, everyone is special in their own way!" He cried out feeling a smile forming on his face.  
"Was that a fucking High School Musical reference?" Marcel asked, clearly disgusted, while Craig and Jonathan stared at each other with surprise.  
"You... watch... crappy musicals too?" Asked Craig with disbelief.  
"Fuck me with a chainsaw if I don't!" Answered Jon,  
"Oh, crap..." sighed Tyler and Luke in unison.  
"Wait for it, Luke!"  
"Yeah, Luke, you can't say no to this." Agreed Jon, fist bumping Craig.  
"You're so dead when we get home." Luke rolled his eyes." I didn't catch your name?"  
Jon and Craig looked at each other.  
"I didn't throw it." Giggled Craig.  
"I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU OH MY GOD." Luke cried out while others laughed.  
"Shit man, sorry, it's just, it's been a while since I could talk in musical slang." He smiled." It's Craig, and uh, I am a werewolf" He gestures towards the rest of us." I guess it's time for a little... introduction?"  
"Yeah, I think it's time to finally tell you the names of the lovely people, that you're gonna be stuck with for the rest of year." He snickered, shoving his teeth." My name is Marcel, and I am the vampire. So what, you are not psycho anymore?"  
Jonathan just shrugged. "Yeah, no. I'm just acting like a murderer so people don't try to socialize with me." He grinned as he put his hand on Ohm's shoulder. "Sorry dude but that's how it works with me. Ya know, phones, TVs, only computers are working properly with me around. And that leads me to question. Are you diviner?"  
Ohm nodded while staring blankly at the floor. "Correct. Tyler is a shape-shifter, Lui is a wizard, Brian is a pyromaniac, Daithi is a human and Evan is a shape-shifter who can only turn into- whoa wait what's going on?" Ohm blinked rapidly."Did I said something?" Everyone looked at him.  
"AWW Come on man!" Yelled Nogla, throwing his arm in the air. "I was supposed to remain mysterious to the end of my life." He whined looking defeated. Ohm apologized quietly, and then all the eyes concentrated at Jonathan and Luke.  
"So." I said, looking straight into Jon's eyes." What are you guys?"


	2. Hold my head under the bath and breath away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE WAIT AND SHORTNESS

The grunt could be heard from the messy bed in the corner of the dark room. The only source of light was a gap under the door.

The pale boy who was lying in the mess of the sheets grunted once again. He was not used to waking up so early. Damn school.

The door opened with the noise that made him wince. Why does he have such bad headache? Did he insult some god in his life to deserve this? Probably yes.

" _Dude_." He heard a familiar voice say "Your room is a fucking mess."

A whine was the only response. An annoyed sigh came from the tall figure standing the doorway as Jon turned on his back.

"What y'want?" Could be heard from him. Luke picked up a sock from the floor and threw at the still half-asleep boy.

"We have school in two hours, we're not being late to class just because you're a lazy cunt."

He saw his brother flip him off. "Y're a cunt too"

He mumbled with his face in the pillow, his accent thicker than usual. "You love me though!" Could be heard from laughing boy, already leaving the room.

* * *

 **Vanoss** : guyss

 **Vanoss** :gayyyyyyyyys

 **I AM WILDCAT** : who are you calling gay, bitch

 **Craig** : us

 **Vanoss** : duuuuud I missed my bus pick me up

 **I AM WILDCAT** : fuck no i'm already at school, just fly here

 **Vanoss** : flying is considered as an exercise, so no way

 **Vanoss** : CMON GUYS I'M GONN BE LATE PICK ME UP

 **Vanoss** : _**@Lui** _ eyyy are you on your way to school

 **Vanoss** : _**@Lui**_ EEYYYY

 **Lui** : sorry evan I'm picking up nogla,

 **Lui** : he's still in his room

 **Vanoss** : _**@Nogla**_ NOGLA HURRY THE FUCK UP I'M GONNA BE LATE AND MY PARENTS WILL KILL ME

 **Nogla** : guys you do realize that im not going to school today

 **Nogla** : I mean I'm gonna b in school but only on training xD

 **Lui** : ARE YOU _SHITTING_ ME

 **Lui** : I'M WAITING OUTSIDE YOUR HOUSE FOR AN H OUR

 **Lui** : I EVEN FUCKING BOUGHT YOU COFFEE

 **Vanoss** : you know if you're gonna pick me up i can drink it

 **Lui** : aight i'm getting there

 **Nogla** : :c

 **Nogla** : i feel betrayed

 **Lui** : WHO'S BETRAYED HERE DAITHI

 **Ohm** : If I could roll my eyes even more, I could see how much my brain was damaged by your poor grammar.

* * *

Jon didn't think that using public transport can be so... _Tiring_ , from the lack of better term. He is so used of just walking everywhere, that he can't really remember the last time he used a bus. Has he ever used them anyway?

His brother though, he looked perfectly fine. Maybe it was because he didn't receive dirty looks tossed by strangers. Still, Jon was pretty grateful for his mask. It helped with emotions, nulled them to the point where he didn't really feel them anymore.

"Del, dude you alright?" He feels the tap on his arm, before even registering the fact that he was addressed in the first place. His brother's not looking at him, focusing on getting out of the bus when it stopped at their stop.

"Yeah, pretty much. Lot's of people y'know" He murmurs as he steps out of the bus feeling sweat under his mask. He blinked few times, drops of salty water falling from his brow down his face. "Not used to." Shit, there goes his communication skills. He knows perfectly that when he's nervous his mouth gets dry and speaking is suddenly the hardest thing in the entire world.

Jon feels a warm hand on his back as his hand goes under his mask to weep off the sweat.

"It's gonn' be fine man. We have only five hours today, it's fine."

Well, they say that time flies by when you're having fun.

* * *

 

Evan was more than grateful for Lui picking him up. He would hate to actually fly to his school. Flying is similar to running but there's always a fear that you can fall and then die. And it's not as cool as it sounds.

After he asked Lui what was wrong with Nogla, he simply shrugged and drove them to school. There always was something between that giant piece of shit and little asshole, always coming to school together, bringing each other coffee, things like that. Despite being a little guy, Lui was definitely 'wearing pants' in this relationship. Even when Lui disagreed with the rest of guys when asked if they're dating, Evan could tell they still had that kind of connection that could be a great friendship or love. Either way, the owl boy thought they could be a cute pair.

Stopping his motorbike on the school's parking, Lui nodded at him to go on without him. He never liked history anyway.

Evan sighed, he didn't like history that much too but he wanted to have a great mark on it. Lui had that luck that he aced every test even when he hasn't attended the class for six months, give or take. He blinked as he spotted a pair of new classmates under the class, Cartoonz looking at his phone and Delirious staring blankly at the wall. Noticing him he shifted a little (no pun intended) and nodded. After yesterday's introduction and running away, brothers looked a little less likely to murder them, and Evan started to notice even more traits of awkward teenagers than psychopaths.

"Hey." He greeted them rather lamely, wondering why his friends actually called him social butterfly if he doesn't even have good conversation starters.

"Hi, it's good to see you, man." Luke smiled at him warmly, showing a set of sharp- looking teeth. His brother looks at him too and raises a hand.

"Yo." He titled his head to the side and his shoulders hunched. I actually decided to give him a good look. His hair was dark and short, a buzzcut that grown a little. he was tall, but standing near Luke he looked like he was of average height. The skin was pale and Evan could see veins clearly. His clothes looked worn but not dirty. But he looked mostly normal, not counting this mask. His brother, though. Luke, with his ridiculous height, freakishly long finger and sharp teeth. Even with his warm eyes and friendly smile, there was something off about him.

 

Evan was determined to find out what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short! But I wanted to publish it for a while and I couldn't just get satisfied! Please infrom me if you spot any mistakes I can fix, english is not my first language.
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO SORRY FOR THE WAIT AGAIN LIFE KICKED ME IN THE NUTS

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this piece of crap! Feedback aka kudos and comments will be appreciated!  
> ~Gabs Out.


End file.
